Tisha Sanura, The Life Of
by Minto
Summary: Based on The Lion King. Of course, this is about Tisha Sanura and how hard it was growing up. She is approximately the same age as Kiara (as a cub), and later on meets the Pridelanders and the Outlanders.
1. Tau Pride

Tisha Sanura, The Life Of A fanfiction by Donna S. McLean  
  
Disclaimer: Although this is mainly about MY character, I will use some of Disney's characters in future chapters.  
  
Intro: Around when Kiara was still a cub, running around chasing butterflies, she found the Outlands. But the Outlands and Pridelands aren't the only lands in Africa. Far away, the Circle of Fire was home to a small pride. And here, the journey begins....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tau Pride  
  
The sun was high in the sky, directly above the large crater, which was surrounded by small, inactive volcanoes. More or less in the centre of this crater was a large rock formation (similar to the Termite Mound in the Outlands), Tau Den. Standing at the summit of Tau Den was a large, muscular male leonine of dark mahogany fur. His mane was silk black, and appeared very majestic. His name was King Maliik. A smirk curled 'pon his lips as he saw his mate, Queen Morowa, approach Tau Den with two of her escorts. Queen Morowa looked up at the King as she advanced closer, giving him a look as if she was begging for forgiveness.  
  
King Maliik glared dangerously at his Queen, recognizing that look. "So," he finally spoke out. His voice was dark, deep and very cold, enough to make the bravest of lions cower. "You haven't managed to bring back some food... again." He hissed, flattening his ears in aggression. Queen Morowa looked away from the King and glanced at her escorts.  
  
"Leave." She demanded. Her voice was smooth, but sounded weak. The Queen then turned back to her mate, standing at the foot of Tau Den. "I am sorry, but the pride isn't used to hunting in other lands..." She replied with an apologizing tone. King Maliik shook his head, shutting his azure orbs as he did. Queen Morowa could see the King was upset. The pride have been without food for nearly two days. With cubs to feed, the lionesses were forced to hunt elsewhere. "I am sorry," she repeated, spinning around. "I shall send the pride out again in a short while. They need their rest." The Queen added then padded off, cranium lowered below shoulder level.  
  
The King opened his eyes upon hearing the sound of his Queen leaving. His eyes, still narrowed, turned and glared as the King looked over his shoulder. There, a few feet away, he saw a young male cub. The cub's fur was darker than the King's was. It was dark brown like Queen Morowa's, and the cub owned a scruffy little mane, which was starting to develop. His eyes were like the Queen's; emerald green, but he had a muscular body like King Maliik. "Father," he started. His head was hung in sadness and his curved ears were flattened. "I'm hungry, father."  
  
"I know, my son. Your mother is doing her best to supply us with food. We must be patient in this time of need." The King replied, his look softening. 'Useless lot.' He thought to himself. King Maliik got to his paws and advanced to his son, Prince Tan. "Son. Don't show that you are upset. You are going to be King one day, and I expect you to be a strong one." He said, stopping in front of Prince Tan.  
  
"Yes... I understand," was all Prince Tan could say. His facial expression curled into a more assertive look. Both of them turned outwards to the land, hearing another cub laughing. The two recognized the laughter and turned back to each other. "That sounds like Sanura." Said Prince Tan, beginning to smile with excitement. King Maliik smiled also and rubbed his son's head with his paw. "Father.." Prince Tan pulled himself away, grinning at his father as he sorted his mane out.  
  
"Go on son. You need something to take your mind off food." Said the King as his cranium descended. Using his muzzle, he forced Prince Tan to the edge of Tau Den. Prince Tan's ears rose and pricked forward. He watched Sanura rolling about, playing with another cub. Prince Tan then glared; he didn't like other cubs playing with Sanura, especially those of his gender. He begun to growl and quickly made his way to the foot of Tau Den, landing perfectly on all fours.  
  
The King raised his head, watching his son advance towards the cubs. He knew Prince Tan really liked Sanura as a friend, but the King had a wild idea. King Maliik's right paw lion was Makame, Sanura's father. Suddenly, King Maliik's eyes widened in shock and he flinched upon hearing a thud behind him. He slowly turned around, raising a paw as he did. "Good evening, your Excellency," said a female leonine, but it wasn't Queen Morowa. The adult lioness was the mother of Sanura; they looked very much alike. The lioness, Sangeya, had mahogany fur, azure eyes and a creamy white underbelly.  
  
The King snarled slightly as he got to his paws and advanced to Sangeya. "Why aren't you hunting? And where is Makame?" He demanded, raising his cranium so that he was looking down on the lioness. He didn't seem pleased to see her, but the King only expressed his happiness to his son, Prince Tan.  
  
"Makame is asleep in Tau Den." Sangeya snarled back then spun around. "And I am on my way to hunt now." She then leapt off the summit of Tau Den. King Maliik rolled his eyes and snorted. He too made his way off the summit, landing at the entrance to Tau Den. His massive paws smacked the ground beneath him as his large body was carried into the den. "Makame!" King Maliik called once he laid eyes upon Sanura's father.  
  
Makame rolled over to face the King. His dark brown mane was in a mess, so was his dark mahogany fur. He had a paw over his muzzle, which was removed once he rose. "Ahh.. Greetings Maliik." Makame was the only one to call the King by his name, not even Queen Morowa was allowed to do so. "What brings you to my quarters?" He asked in a friendly way. His voice was the opposite to the King's, instead of dark, it was calm. Makame squatted in his current spot, before he scratched at his mane with one of his hind paws.  
  
King Maliik walked closer then sat beside Makame. "Have you noticed that my son and your daughter are always together?" He said, raising his maw to look at the entrance. King Maliik's majestic mane was shuffled by the slight movement of Makame as he stood once again. The King exhaled deeply and licked his whiskers whilst he waited for a reply.  
  
"Sure I have. What are you getting at?" Asked Makame as he neared the entrance to have a look at the three cubs. He saw Prince Tan standing protectively in front of his daughter, seeming angry at the other male cub who was slightly older than him. "Your son seems to be a bit over protective, especially - "  
  
"I know," interrupted the King. "I have been thinking... Maybe Sanura should be the next Queen. She is certainly more useful than Morowa." He hissed as he got to his paws. Makame looked his over shoulder at the King, arching an eyebrow at him. The King launched himself to Makame's side, then spoke before Makame could, "I'm sure they will make a great King and Queen." He said, beginning to smile as he watched the three cubs.  
  
"You heard what I said, get lost!" Demanded Prince Tan, crouching in a pouncing position. His claws were unsheathed and they raked at the earth. Prince Tan's emerald orbs glared at the older cub, who was approximately a month older. The older cub, named Baka, gritted his teeth. He knew what the punishment was if he displeased the Prince, so he had no choice but to back down. He squatted and ruffled his brown mane, which was larger than Prince Tan's. Baka had a golden coloured fur, which he inherited from his mother. His parents were both dead, and his aunt was raising him. Prince Tan snorted and turned to Sanura, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Sanura wrinkled her nose, inching away from Prince Tan. "I was only playing, sheesh!" Sanura hissed, but not aggressively. Her full dubbing was Tisha Sanura, but Sanura for short. Prince Tan tilted his cranium forward and arched an eyebrow at her. He noticed she was trying to leave, so he crouched and tensed his hind limb muscles. Before Sanura could even think of running off, Prince Tan launched himself at Sanura. Sanura yelped as she was tackled to the ground. She started to laugh and immediately rolled over, pinning Prince Tan to the ground. "Hehe," Sanura chuckled, placing her muzzle beside his ear. "I win!"  
  
Prince Tan shook his head and flipped Sanura, promptly pinning her down. "Looks like I -" Prince Tan was forced off Sanura by Baka. He landed on his side with a thud. His eyes narrowed as he tried to get to his paws, shocked by Baka's action. "You! What do you think you are doing?!" Roared Prince Tan as he leapt to his paws. Sanura grinned and rubbed against Baka affectionately. The Prince looked on in amazement, feeling hurt inside. "Sanura... Are you serious?" He questioned. It was obvious Sanura and Baka were in love.  
  
"Yes, Prince. She is serious, about me." Baka snarled and nuzzled Sanura to provoke Prince Tan. The Prince felt as if his heart had been ripped apart, yet he was consumed in rage. He had been pestering his father to talk to Sanura's father about the future; Prince Tan wasn't about to let anyone stand in his way.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Prince of Darkness

The Prince of Darkness  
  
The following day, Prince Tan was sitting at the entrance to Tau Den. His tail was curled up to his thigh, and his piercing emerald orbs were looking out, as if he was waiting for someone. Padding slowly out of Tau Den was the King, a smirk on his face. "Son," he spoke as he sat next to the Prince. "I know you are upset, maybe a little angry, but it will not last. Sanura and you have been good friends since you were very young." The King smiled, trying to comfort his son.  
  
"You're right, father. The relationship will not last." The Prince said through gritted teeth. He could see Baka returning home with Sanura at his side. "Excuse me, father.." Prince Tan ran off into the distance, sprinting towards the couple. King Maliik snorted and turned to greet his mate, who was padding up behind him. Queen Morowa dropped something from her mouth. A small rodent smacked the ground and bounced slightly in the King's direction.  
  
"This is all we have.. A few mice. We must seek new land." She pleaded, slipping to his side. The Queen rubbed her cranium against the King's majestic mane, trying to be affectionate. The rulers have discussed this issue before, but King Maliik always refused to move on. A low growl escaped the debts of the King's throat as he turned to his Queen.  
  
Prince Tan skidded to a stop a few feet from Baka and Sanura. He begun to pant, his sand paper like tongue sliding in and out of his mouth. Baka smirked at Prince Tan then looked at Sanura with a sweet smile. "Sanura," Prince Tan started, glaring at Baka. "Leave us. Myself and Baka have much to talk about." The young lioness wasn't going to argue with the crowned Prince, so she quickly made her way to Tau Den.  
  
"What is it, Prince?" Snorted Baka, falling to his haunches. One of his hind limbs rose, claws extended, and he begun to scratch at his scruffy mane. "If it's about Sanura, you're wasting your time. Me and her are -" Prince Tan had cut Baka off by throwing his paw at his muzzle. The gentle blow was forceful enough to knock Baka's head to one side.  
  
"Come with me," hissed the Prince as he advanced out into the wasteland, expecting the older cub to follow. Baka growled under his breath, bringing a paw to massage his muzzle after the blow. Slowly, still growling, Baka got to his paws and shook his head, before dawdling behind the Prince. From Tau Den, Sanura watched the two heading off. She sighed and turned to the King and Queen. They were both looking ahead, not reacting to their son striking Baka. Suddenly, the Queen stood up and spun around, flashing a quick smile at Sanura before she started back inside. Sanura turned her gaze to the King but didn't say anything. After a moment, she too went back inside, in search of her parents.  
  
The King still looked out, watching his son and the adolescent vanish into the sunrise. His azure orbs dipped down, looking to where Sanura was a moment ago, then his eyes followed her inside. King Maliik looked over his shoulder, then he looked down at the rat. His cranium descended and his muzzle nudged the rat. It was dead. The King's jaws opened, then his teeth clamped down on the rodent. The sound of the small bones breaking rang through King Maliik's ears as he clenched his teeth, upon raising his head. He tilted his cranium back and released the rodent, letting it fall down his throat.  
  
Behind one of the many volcanoes, Prince Tan stood at the summit of a rock, looking down on Baka. The adolescent lied on his side, motionless. His limbs were tangled in the little weeds, and his tail was buried in dust. Baka's muzzle had begun to turn red, and his mane begun to leak blood. Prince Tan grinned a toothy grin, looking on at the dead leonine. "I think you got attacked by them humans..." He said to Baka, after leaping down to his side. "Yes.. You were foolish enough to venture into the village." Prince Tan leapt over the lifeless body and sprinted off. "I liked that... It was fun... I should do it again." He laughed evilly as he ran from the scene, heading back to Tau Den.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. The Next King and Queen

The Next King and Queen  
  
It had been approximately a week after the disappearence of Baka, the foolish adolescent leonine and rival of Prince Tan. Since then, the pride had forgotten about him, after a bird reported an adolescent cub dead behind the volcanoes. Of course, Prince Tan brought up the subject about the villagers near by, and their recent battle between them.  
  
By now, Sanura had also moved on, forgetting about the unfortunate leonine. It was one pleasant morning and the little mahogany cub was resting in Tau Den, sleeping upon her father's mane. Just then, entered King Maliik, holding his cranium high. He gracefully made his way over to the two, leering down on them. "Wake up you two, I have a very important announcement to make." The King leonine gently prodded Makame's muzzle, until he opened one eye. Makame turned the other way and yawned, causing his daughter to roll off his head.  
  
"This early? I was up all night with the villagers.." Mumbled Makame, struggling to get to his paws. Sanura had awakened by the fall and took no time to stand and rush out of the den. Makame watched his energetic daughter sprint away, then he turned back to the King, "What is this all about?" The King simply grinned and turned his back on Makame, giving him the 'follow me' look. Sanura's father shook away his sleepiness and left Tau Den, taking his spot amoungst the other pride members just outside. Sangeya, Sanura's mother, greeted Makame with a gentle nuzzle, then aimed her muzzle to the summit of Tau Den, where Queen Morowa and her son sat. "Sangeya, what's going on?" Makame asked as he too looked to the royal family.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it is important I hear." Sangeya answered, not removing her eyes from the two at the top of Tau Den. Then the pride let out powerful roars as King Maliik, majestically, made his way to the edge, standing between his mate and son. His beautiful black mane was blown forward, out towards the pride. The pride's roaring stopped as the King glanced down on them, waiting to speak.  
  
"First of all, I would like to thank out warriors for, once again, fighting the villagers. It indeed has been a time of sorrow, but now we have avenged the death of Baka." Proudly spoke the King. Prince Tan tried to hold back his snickering, since it was he who ended Baka's miserable life. However, at least he gave the warriors something to do after many days of lazing about. Kng Maliik glanced down to his son, who was to his right, then back to his pride. "The Future King of this pride has an announcement to make, which will hopefully be followed by a ceremony."  
  
King Maliik took a step back, allowing his five month old son to take over. The young Prince raised his head and perambulated towards the edge, looking down on the pride. "Today is the day, that myself and Makame and Sangeya's daughter, Tisha Sanura, become one." Prince Tan grinned, especially at Sanura, who seemed utterly shocked. "Dear Makame, my I take your lovely daughter and make her my Princess?" In this pride, usually it was the father who decided who would be the mate of their offspring, and since it was the Prince asking for Makame's daughter, it would technically be against the law if he said declined.  
  
"I accept. May you, Prince Tan, and my daughter be one forever." Replied Makame, stepping before the pride. His mate, Sangeya, smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, then she looked down to her daughter, who had her mouth open in shock. Sanura didn't have a say in this, but at least her and the Prince were friends, which made it a little easier. Prince Tan grinned somewhat devilishly at Sanura, as if he now possessed her, which he did. The Prince then stepped back, letting his father take over.  
  
"Excellent. We will have a large feast, and soon the new sun shall rise." Announced the King, beore the pride let out more powerful roars and congratulating Makame and Sangeya. The 'New Sun shall rise' basically meant Prince Tan would become King, King of the Tau Pride with his Queen, Sanura. Usually, the Prince would become the new ruler if his father died, or other times the King would feel that his time of being ruler has ended.  
  
Sanura couldn't stand the loud noise of the pride, so she escaped into Tau Den. In the darkest corner of her father's quarters, Sanura fell to the ground and begun to think about what was happening. Unlike the Prince, she didn't feel 'love' for him, mainly because she was too young. However, she was soon joined by the Prince himself. He made his presence known by emitting a low growl, then grinned at his Future Queen. "Dear Sanura, from now on, you will sleep with me." It seemed now the Prince thought he had complete control over her, and she felt nothing more than a slave. Sanura's optics dipped down, looking at her own paws. "Sanura?"  
  
Prince Tan took a seat before Sanura and slid his paw under her maw, forcing her to look into his emerald eyes. "Sanura, my little Princess, you belong to me now. One day, we will become one and will rule this pride. I'm sure you'll be a great huntress." That was usually all the female was needed for, hunting, whilst the males had the pleasure of doing almost whatever they desire. But they did have to defend the pride at all costs.  
  
"Prince Tan. Don't you see me more than just a huntress?" Asked Sanura. Her voice was serious, and her moist, azure orbs gazed into Prince Tan's, lineared slightly. Prince Tan cleared his throat and removed his paw away from Sanura, repositioning it to his thorax in a haughty mannert.  
  
"Sanura, you will be my Queen, I wouldn't just choose you because you're a good huntress. It's because I want you. And well, you can't change that." That was it, Sanura's eyes leaked a pure, salty liquid and Sanura soon raced out. The pride had separated. It was unkown to Sanura where they went, but it didn't matter at the time. Sanura lied at the summit of the rock formation, sulking as she looked up at the hot sun.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Exiled From Home: Part 1

Exiled From Home: Part 1  
  
Later that day, much later, the so called Princess of the Tau Pride confronted her father with a stern look on her face. "Father," came the vocals, not too pleasantly. They were by what was left of the water hole, and Makame was resting on his stomach. No matter how relaxed he was, he shifted positions and turned to his only daughter. She and Sangeya were all he had left after their first born son, Muruthi, mysteriously vanished. His curved pinnae flattened into his glorious mane.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" His voice was rough, because he was sleeping until Sanura came along. Reclining onto her haunches, Sanura smirked at her father and snorted. It was that 'P' word, the one she hated. Sanura was vexed because she couldn't do anything about her future. Of course she liked Prince Tan, but she couldn't believe that she was just so suddenly forced into that kind of advanced relationship, especially without her word.  
  
"That's just it! Why am I a Princess? Because I have to become one with the Prince? What if I don't want to?! Why didn't you even talk to me about it?!" Sanura roared, turning her fragile apex away in scorn. She glared at the dusty earth, her swarthy and spotted ears lowered.  
  
"But darling. You're going to be Queen one day, aren't you the least bit excited? Not every leo is of royalty, you know." The leonine got to his paws and shook his large frame, but turning to tower over Sanura. Sanura just glanced up with moist eyes, labrums parted a little. "Cheer up, Sanura. You'll grow to-"  
  
"No I will not!" Interupted Sanura, viciously snarling at her father. Even the strands of peltry on her scruff stood on end. "Don't you understand the way I feel? I bet you weren't just dumped with mother!" Makame growled in return, much more aggressively and even beared his teeth at her. "I hate you! I hate you all!" That hurt. The bellicose expression on the right paw leonine's face turned to stone, and his brave heart crumbled. He couldn't believe what he just heard, and he couldn't even find something to say. There was an awkward silence, before Sanura leapt to all fours and sprinted away, in tears.  
  
Makame didn't even look over his shoulder to watch his only cub left run away, run away from him. His heart was indeed broken, and the pain was almost unbearable. His maw fell hellward, occuli glancing at the ground as he begun to dawdle back to Tau Den. This was one thing he couldn't handle alone. He had to speak with Sangeya, or even the King. Unfortunately, the pride were asleep. The sun was due to rise in less than an hour, and it seemed they were all tired from continuous hunting and the scorching weather.  
  
Meanwhile, Sanura collapsed on part of a volcano. Her tears cleansed her dusty face as well as the extremely dry rock. She still hated the Tau Pride, and her father even more. However, the more she thought of it, the more she begun to like Prince Tan. Sanura didn't know why. She could see him a'top the den, which was quite a distance and he was as small as rodent. The cub smiled, but of course he couldn't see her and he leapt off the cave. Her smile begun to melt into a frown, and she then turned away. Suddenly, there was a rumble coming from a near by volcano. Sanura's conchas listened carefully and her chasms examined the mountain. The rumble wasn't very loud, but nothing could prepare Sanura for what was to come..  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Sanura asked herself, leaning over the edge to get a closer look. It seemed that something crimson was streaming down one of the volcanoes. Sanura snorted and turned her back, squatting. "I'm not helping them. They'll probably hear the rumble and run." Of course, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see what was happening. Still, the pride didn't retreat from the den and the lava was oozing closer. Were they still asleep? Sanura felt she had to do something, because she begun to think they couldn't hear the noise.  
  
Inhaling deeply, causing her thorax to expand, Sanura leapt off the edge and ran down the sleeping volcano, keeping her eyes fixed on the leaking one not far away. Her little limbs carried her swiftly and her talons were unsheathed to provide acceleration. Unfortunately, it seemed the God of fire gathered what Sanura was up to. The Tau Pride believed the God of fire, in this case the volcano, was a King of the past who decided the destiny of his present leonines. Sanura could even see a crimson lion standing at the summit of the bleeding volcano, the great God Jomo. Unknown to the mahogany cub, Jomo had something planned for her, she the pride would only get in the way.  
  
To prevent Sanura even getting close to the den, Jomo released a mighty roar. However, the sound was drowned out by the volcano's explosion. The volcano begun to spout flaming rocks of all shapes and sizes, which eventually fell down to the Circle of Fire, down to Tau Den. Sanura came to an abrupt halt, just as a firey rock fell only inches before her. The heat emitted from the rock begun to burn, so Sanura took a few steps back. Unfortunately for Sanura, the volcano she was once perched on was also not dormant. The volcano slowly drooled lava, which was on the course to meet Sanura. By now, the other volcano's lava was beginning to devour the rear of the den, and Sanura was forced to run in the opposite direction.  
  
Sanura still couldn't escape the lava. A river of the burning substance was crawling behind her, whilst the other was streaming down towards her. Only moments later, the third volcano erupted. Sanura looked from left to right frantically, trying to find a way out. There was another way out. The only volcano that hadn't exploded - the largest of all. Sanura knew what she had to do. The lava was merely feet away from the cub, and it seemed to surround her. The last volcano was behind a large puddle of lava, which meant Sanura would have to climb over the mountain to escape the Circle of Fire.  
  
By now, the cub was on tip toes as the lava closed in. She glanced directly at the large and sleeping volcano, and examined it quickly. She should be able to make it if she jumped. There was a ledge that she could catch. Still the Tau Pride failed to retreat, and their screams of pure anguish reached Sanura's delicate ears. "No!" She yelled before launching herself at the ledge. Luckily, she made it, but was dangling from the edge. Her hind paws' claws hooked into the rock and Sanura was immediately lifted. Panting, she turned to the den, which was completely burried in lava. "Oh no! Mother! Father! NO!" She screamed, releasing tears as she cried uncontrolably.  
  
But there was no time to stop. Jomo stood behind Sanura, though he looked like a ghost. He nudged the cub with his eastern paw, which lightly scorched her. The cub spun around and looked at the large lion, her lower jowl dropped. "Tisha Sanura," came his deep and haunting vocals. "I am your guardian, and my name is Jomo. You must flee from here, you must leave your family behind. There is no time to ask why, but it is your destiny to leave here and release the daughter of darkness." The ghostly lion, who was about the size of a large horse, begun to fade away. "Go now. I will always protect you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Exiled From Home: Part 2

Exiled From Home: Part 2  
  
Panting, the cub finally conquered the steep rock formation and could now run. Jomo, the God of fire, had ordered Sanura to run from the Circle of Fire and begin a new life elsewhere. He said he'd always be there to protect her, but can Sanura escape the molten lava determined to devour all of her home?  
  
Sanura, by now, was only feet from the top, but she could also feel the lava and rocks within the volcano rising with her. Surely if Sanura didn't make it to the other side of the volcano she'd be trapped and would be consumed. But she wasn't going to give up. The moment her small paws landed at the summit of the volcano, Sanura leapt. She didn't even stop to see if it was possible for her to reach the other side, but it wasn't. First, the rocks shot up. One smacked Sanura in the stomach, and fortunately it prevented her from falling. Grunting, she was pushed over the other side and she landed on her bruised stomach.  
  
The other rocks reached their limit and begun to descend to earth, scattering in the air. Although in a great amount of pain, Sanura got to her paws but was too shocked to run. The falling rocks crashed around her, breaking up into small stones which collided into her frame. The rocks beneath her begun to give in and started to roll earthward. Finally, the mahogany cub leapt after returning to reality, throwing herself down the mountain. She landed on her paws, fortunately, and commenced the race to get to the foot of the volcano before the lava, also avoiding the rocks. At the summit, Jomo watched the young lioness run, his paws at each corner of the volcano. "I will always protect you," he said, before the waterfall of lava washed over him.  
  
This was it. Sanura had to outrun the streaming lava. She ran as fast as she could down the mountain, not daring to look back. The rocks crashed around her, and the little stones even managed to get into her eyes. Suddenly, Sanura tripped over a much larger rock, which sent her flying. She landed on her shoulders, curled into a ball, and then she started to roll down the mountain until she got back on her paws. The lava was inching closer. It had dramatically caught up with her because she tumbled.  
  
It was impossible to outrun lava, even for a leonine. But it seemed to give Sanura chances because the lava ran ahead of her from the sides only. There! She could now see the foot of the volcano. Was she going to make it, or would the lava catch her? "Jomo!" Sanura called, almost out of breath. "Where are you? Help me! I'm not going to make it!" Just then, the other volcanoes literally exploded, forcing a powerful gust of wind in Sanura's direction. It slowed the lava down because it helped to harden it, which greatly aided Sanura. But still the lava was faster than her, and in a desperate attempt to escape it, Sanura leapt into the air. Gravity pulled her back down, and she soon landed at the foot of the volcano with a thud.  
  
Thankfully, the lava begun to harden quite a bit and slowed down an awful lot. Sanura, on her back, crawled away from the volcano until she felt the ground beneath her shake. Now what was happening? Sanura emitted a pathetic cry as the ground split into two, causing her to fall in. She could no longer see because the hole was pitch black with no light what so ever. Her body struck some more rocks, but it still descended swiftly as did the mere droplets of lava.  
  
Not far away from the Circle of Fire, now completely shielded in lava, there was the infamous human village. It was a small village, especially since the Tau leonines attacked. Now, the homes are being used as a laboratory for university students from all over the world. At the time, there were only two students. One Japanese and one African. The Japanese student was named Akira, and the African was called Akili. They were talking about another student who decided to venture away from the village once the volcanoes erupted. But he wasn't near the Circle of Fire.  
  
Sanura was safe. She was lying unconscious inside of a cave, but she was safe. Watching over her was a lioness of golden hue. Obviously she wasn't from around here, her canvas was too light. By her paws were a few rats she had caught for Sanura. They were dead and weren't even punctured. The golden lioness circled Sanura, making sure that she was still alive. She knew exactly who Sanura was, and was quite happy when the cub moved a little. "Sanura? Are you awake?" She asked, crouching.  
  
The cub rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. She was in too much pain to be so shocked she'd gasp or try to run away, so instead she just bluntly leered at the lioness. "Who're you? Where am I?" She asked. Her vocals were very quiet. The lioness squatted, running her paw along Sanura gently.  
  
"Don't worry, Princess. You're safe with me." Sanura looked confused and her luminaries lineared. "I forgot, you've never seen me before." The lioness chuckled, cocking her head slowly. "My name is Nina. I'm Baka's mother." Of course! That strange pelt was the same as Baka's. "But he died.. Those humans took his life. But I wont let that happen to you, that's why I'm taking you to the jungle once you've eaten your dinner," she gestured to the rodents with her paw.  
  
Sanura tried to get to her paws, but couldn't. She snarled at the rats, turning away. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry. And I'm no Princess." The lioness's pinnae perked. She could hear the laughter of hyenas not far away, and decided it would be best if they left. Carefully, Nina lifted the cub by her scruff and trotted over to the exit, cautiously. There were no hyenas in sight, and the area looked rather safe. The adult lioness begun to pad briskly whilst Sanura hung helplessly.  
  
The two were nearing the forest, or rather what was left of it. It was only a small forest now with a few trees and various species, due to the humans. Speaking of humans.. Nina caught sight of one, eye to eye. It was one of the university students, an African lad by the name of Elewa. He had a cheeky grin on his face. Leonines actually run when they think humans are a threat to them, the wild leonines anyway, and so Nina ran. However, she was shot in the thigh by a tranquilizer dart. As she begun to feel tired, she released Sanura and flopped onto her side, whilst Sanura lied motionless.  
  
Elewa cautiously approached, making sure that there were no other lions or lionesses about. "Habari!" He said, kneeling down beside Nina. Habari meant 'hello' in Swahili. Scared, Sanura started to crawl away, until she felt the lad's hands around her sides. "Unakwenda wapi?" Meaning, 'where are you going to?' He smiled and quickly injected Sanura with the another dart, causing her to feel drowsy. "I call you, Gimbya." He said with his thick African accent. He decided to call Sanura Gimbya because it meant Princess, and he thought her ears were, in their own way, a crown.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Sanura, The Lab Rat

Sanura, The Lab Rat  
  
It was horrible. Sanura woke to find herself chained to a post. She was lying on her stomach, large metal cuffs around her limbs and around her neck. Groaning, Sanura tried to get to her paws, but was in great pain. Her moist azure oculars briefly scanned the room she was in. It was dark, cold, damp and there were a few drops of blood that surounded the cub. No. Sanura was a cub no longer. She had been imprisoned here for a few months, and was now about seven months old.  
  
Although she was a little larger, Sanura was still the same. However, she was growing bitter because she hadn't been outside since her capture. She felt she should do something. The young lioness snarled and attempted to chew away the restraints, but it was futile. How could this be happening to her? How did she so suddenly become a lab rat for the students? Whatever the reason was, Sanura wasn't about to go along with these plans any longer.  
  
Just then, Sanura's harks perked at the sound of the door. Somebody was unlocking it. The vigilant Sanura grinned, just waiting for one of those annoying lads to burst through the door. As the doors came open, Akira and Akili entered, holding something in their hands. Sanura's hypnotic eyes widened in fear. She knew what was about to happen. She was about to be put under the knife again, and she had sensed it was going to be big. The lads had been making notes about her, writing things down, so it must be big.  
  
Before the lioness could even retaliate, she felt the dart in her side and which was beginning to inject the general anaesthetic. Sanura begun to slowly fall unconscious. She allowed the humans to take her again. But surely she would escape their clutches, just not now. Just not this time. Nor this day, this week, even this year.  
  
About ten minutes later, all three lads crowded around a metal table, looking Sanura over before they started. Elewa, who was the one going to perform the operation, stood ready with a small knife in his hand. The three students had invented some sort of formular that could possibly alter how much of the brain was used. In other words, they believed it could make someone, even an animal, more intelligent. The test begun...  
  
Elewa slid his free hand beneath the lioness's neck, whilst he tried to locate where to inject the substance. There was a vein that carried blood to the brain, and it would soon carry the possibly poisonous liquid. The thick needle was then jabbed into the side of the neck, and Elewa slowly begun to release the emerald coloured liquid. But suddenly, Sanura's eyes sprung open and she begun to pant rapidly. Her ebony talons quickly unsheathed and the other two students took retreating steps. Elewa stood motionless, shocked because the lioness was awake.  
  
Was it the formular that brought Sanura awake? Or didn't the students give her enough anaesthetic? Within seconds, Sanura swung her larger paws at Elewa, effortlessly knocking him to the floor. Groaning and growling, the lioness rose to her paws and turned to shoot a deathly glare at Elewa, who was lying on his back. However, there was something different. Sanura's once gentle azure orbs were there no longer. No, they were now a demonic magenta hue which seemed to tell Elewa what was about to happen.  
  
Sanura leapt from the table and her forepaws slammed onto the lad's chest, the weight almost squashing him to death. With one swift movement of her cranium, Sanura soon had the lad's throat in her powerful jowls. It made the other two want to regurgitate, but instead they ran for the door. Panting, with a maw dripping with crimson blood, Sanura turned to the two retreating students and soon launched herself at them. Her large claws hooked onto Akira's back, causing him to fall awkwardly and, unfortunately, break his neck against the floor.  
  
Now, there was one human left. Sanura was about to annihilate the students for what they've done, and she admitted that it felt great. The remaining student, Akili, opened the door and begun to scream as he sprinted down the coridoor, but the lioness was too fast for him. Sanura slid before Akili and growled viciously, her maw still stained with saliva and blood whilst the injection was still in her neck. Akili laughed nervously, trying to convince the lioness that he wouldn't hurt her, and slowly removed the vaccination item. However, Sanura was determined to finish what she had started. Her jowls opened and quickly clamped on the lad's leg, knocking him over, and then she begun to feed...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
